metalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Satanist
The Satanist is the tenth studio album by Polish blackened death metal band Behemoth. The album was announced on May 31, 2013 and released on February 3, 2014 through Nuclear Blast in Europe and on February 4 in United States and Poland via Metal Blade Records and Mystic Production, respectively. Release was preceded by digital download single "Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel" and 12" EP under the same title released on December 4, 2013. Background and history The Satanist was recorded between February and June 2013 in Hertz Studio in Białystok, and RG Studio in Gdańsk, both in Poland produced by Behemoth, Daniel Bergstrand, and the Wiesławscy Brothers. The album was mixed by Matt Hyde at Hydeaway Studios in Los Angeles, and mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound in New York City. Release of the album was delayed due to the mixing problems, which were made by Colin Richardson who eventually dropped out from production. Behemoth considered to work on the album with Ross Robinson who expected not to use a click track, thus the two parties could not agree to work together. A music video was shot for the song "Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel" which was produced and directed by Grupa 13, and Dariusz Szermanowicz. It has premiered on Behemoth YouTube channel on December 3, 2013. On January 7, 2014, Behemoth released the first part of their video prologue for this album. Subsequently, the second part was released on January, 14, the third part was released on January, 21, and the fourth part was released on January, 29. Earlier, on January 28, the official lyric video for the song "Ora Pro Nobis Lucifer" was released. The song "In the Absence ov Light" contains a spoken word quote from the Witold Gombrowicz drama The Marriage (pol. Ślub) which states: I reject all order, all ideas / I trust no abstraction, no doctrine / I don't believe in god, nor in mind / Forget all gods! I don't believe in God. Give me man! / May he be like me, troubled and immature / confused and incomplete, dark and obscure so that I can dance with him!/ Pretend to him! Ingratiate myself with him! / And rape him, love him and forge myself / Anew from him, so I can grow through him, and in / that way / Celebrate my marriage in the sacred human church!.For original quote in Polish: Behemoth, The Satanist, Nuclear Blast, Catalogue No. 27361 31040, NB 3104-0, Europe, 2014'' For translation: ''Shallcross, Bożena (2002). Framing the Polish home: postwar cultural constructions of hearth, nation, and self. Ohio University Press. p. 71, ISBN 9780821414361 Track listing All music composed by Nergal. All lyrics written by Nergal, except where noted. ;Australian Bonus Track ;Japanese Bonus Tracks ;Special edition DVD (Live Barbarossa - Behemoth September 26, 2012, Ekaterinburg, Russia) Personnel Production and performance credits are adapted from the album liner notes. ;Behemoth *Adam "Nergal" Darski - lead vocals, guitars, lyrics *Tomasz "Orion" Wróblewski - bass guitar, backing vocals *Zbigniew Robert "Inferno" Promiński - drums, percussion *Patryk Dominik "Seth" Sztyber – guitars (session), backing vocals ;Production *Wojciech Wiesławski - producer, engineering *Sławomir Wiesławski - producer, engineering *Daniel Bergstrand - producer (drums) *Matt Hyde - mixing *Ted Jensen - mastering *Urban Näsvall - drum technician *Denis "Forkas" Kostromitin (Денис "Форкас" Костромитин) - cover art *Metastazis (Jean-Emmanuel "Valnoir" Simoulin) - additional design *Zbigniew Bielak - additional design *Arkadiusz "Malta" Malczewski - mixing, mastering (DVD) *Gurpa 13 - producer (DVD; Documentary) *Aga Krysiuk - filmmaker (DVD; Documentary) *Iwo Ledwozyw - filmmaker (DVD; Documentary) ;Additional musicians *Krzysztof Azarewicz – lyrics *Krzysztof "Siegmar" Oloś of Vesania - samples *Michał Łapaj of Riverside - hammond organ *Jan Galbas of Octopussy - backing vocals *Artur Jurek of Sanacja - orchestrations *Marcin Janek of Durys Band - saxophone *Grażyna Michalec (Polish Chamber Orchestra Sopot) - cello *Magda Miotke-Bajerska (Polish Chamber Orchestra Sopot) - cello *Alicja Leoniuk-Kit (Polish Chamber Orchestra Sopot) - cello *Pawel Hulisz (Hevelius Brass quintet) - flugelhorn, trumpet *Michał Szczerba (Hevelius Brass quintet) - French forn *Bogdan Kwiatek (Hevelius Brass quintet) - trombone Release history Charts References External links *Behemoth's official website Category:2014 albums